A new miracle
by Spot.06
Summary: Well I've been looking through the Hetalia mpreg stories (Not creepy I just love the idea of baby nations) and pretty much all of them are surprising unplanned pregnancies, and I thought "How about for once, a planned pregnancy". so this is what this is, PruAus
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins in the waiting room of a pregnancy clinic. Amongst the varying couples sat a brunette man, with reasonably neat hair, aside from one strand of hair that stuck out of place. He wore glasses that only seemed to magnify his violet eyes. His hands lay on his lap balling up into fists every so often, the action revealing how nervous he really was, along with how his eyes kept glancing at the entrance.

The man tried to calm himself by taking deep breaths and focussing his vision on the posters on the wall, each containing information and tips on pregnancy, this only made the man's stomach churn even more.

It was at this point when another man entered the room he was a tall white haired man, with bright crimson eyes. He stood there for a minute gaining a few stares before spotting the brunette and making his way over to him.

"Roddy I know you're probably really ma~"

"Gilbert."

The albino paused and decided to take a vow of silence before sitting down next to Roderich.

"You said you would be here on time today. You promised." He snapped ringing the end of his sweater.

"I know! And I'm sorry, I really meant to be here on tim~"

"Then why weren't you!?"

"Listen. My car broke down so I had to take the bus, but that only took me half way, so I ran the rest of the way, and I know this doesn't make it better, but I love you, and I'm sorry"

Roderich sighed, but accepted the ex-nation's excuse for tardiness and apology. He didn't have the energy to be mad at Gilbert, not today. The reason Roderich was so stressed and the reason they were at the pregnancy clinic is because for the last year, they had been trying (And Failing) to get pregnant. So today they were here again to see what the problem really was.

A million thoughts were running through his head all at once.

'What if we can't get pregnant?'

'Is it my fault?'

'Is it Gil's?'

'What if we never get pregnant?'

'Will that affect my country?'

'My people?'

Along with a million other things, Gilbert looked at him and took Roderich's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Roderich smiled at him, but his partners comfort did nothing for the wave of dread washing over him. He looked around the room at the different couples. Most with smiles on their faces, Oh how Roderich envied them.

A woman in a lab coat walked out of the examination with a clip board in hand. She had a long brown pony tail with a few streaks of grey through it. She squinted at the clip board and called out "Roderich Edelstein?"

Roderich and Gilbert stood up together holding hands, there were a few hushed whispers as the two made their way into the examination room with the doctor, which was to be expected. I mean what would two guys have to do at a pregnancy clinic? But what most didn't know was that this was a special clinic. And this particular doctor had been recommended to us as a doctor who treated nations.

We got into the room and sat down, and she shook both of our hands.

"Hello there, I am Dr. Gretel Dorfmeister, It's a pleasure to meet you"

"Pleasure" Roderich replied, not really in the mood for idle chit chat. The examination room was filled with more pregnancy posters, and it had the distinct smell of disinfectant. There was a bed aswell with a slightly crinkly paper towel over it.

The doctor turned to the computer and pulled up the Edelstein-Beilschmidt file, quickly reading through it.

"So it seems you two are having problems, reproducing."

"Yes."

"And how long have you been attempting to get pregnant?"

"A little over a year." She quickly typed that into the file

"Uh huh, and tell me Roderich have you ever had any sever injury to you abdomen? Any kicks, punches, falls?"

"Well I'm a Nation of course I've had quite a few injuries?"

The doctor sighed "That could be the problem. If you have received extensive injuries to that area, it is highly likely that you may not ever be able to conceive."

The room fell silent for a few moments as the information sunk in, Gilbert couldn't bear to look at Roderich at that moments, all he could do was take his partners hand and give it a squeeze.

"Now this doesn't mean that you'll never be able to have kids. We don't have a whole lot of information on Nation's reproducing so we don't know


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Hey guys! Thank you for the follows and the favs! I honestly did not expect to get that much positive response so quickly! Anyway so I know chapter one ended quite abruptly, and the reason being for some reason the file didn't load properly. So until I fix it, basically they left the clinic really down.

Chapter two

The bus ride home was mostly silent. Every time Gilbert would attempt to say something to Roderich, he would lose his courage when he saw the teary eyed look in his eyes. Roderich simply stared out the window at the orange sky.

_This is my fault._

Roderich couldn't bear to think about what was going to happen next. Gilbert would leave him obviously, who wouldn't? Who would want to live with someone who was broken, someone who couldn't give them something as simple as a child? But a child wasn't simple; it was a beautiful creation that two people used to show how much they loved each other. And now it seemed that Roderich and Gilbert would never have that. He sniffed, which caused the ex nation beside him to look up. Gilbert pulled Roderich closer so his head was resting against the crook of his neck. He held him tighter when he felt soft shaking, as Roderich began to cry freely.

"Shh Roddy, Its okay. I'm here, don't worry. We will get through this together"

Roderich shook with his tears, clutching onto his coat jacket. Gilbert's words, however meaningful, held no comfort for Roderich. The Bus slowed to their stop and the couple got off, hand in hand. They walked to their apartment building in silence. When they stepped into the elevator, Roderich pulled away to press the button, however he didn't move back to Gilbert's hand. He simply moved to lean against the wall, and hugged his arms. Gilbert sighed but the elevator doors opened before he could say anything.

The pair walked to the door of their shared apartment, and went inside, Gilbert tossing the keys to the bowl sitting on the table.

"Listen Rod~"

"What do you want for dinner? I'll cook."

Gilbert sighed. That was one of Roderich clear tactics of avoiding something, keep changing the subject.

"Roddy."

"I could do pasta? Or maybe I will heat up the leftover lasagne Feliciano made." Roderich started to remove his coat, and move around the kitchen, taking out various dishes.

"Roderich." Gilbert took a step towards his partner, he watched as his hands shook with every Item he picked up.

"It might be awhile, so you can go play Xbox or something."

"Roderich Edelstein, listen to me right now!" Roderich stopped, then slowly turned around to face the ex nation. Gilbert walked closer to him.

"We have to talk about this Roddy"

"There's nothing to talk about Gilbert, it's a closed book" Roderich snapped and turned away again, picking up one of the dishes from the counter "There is no point discussing it"

"But Rod~"

"No Gilbert!" Roderich shouted back smashing the plate onto the floor "There is nothing to talk about!" He snapped his voice shaking with emotion.

"Yes there is!" Gilbert shouted back "Verdammt Roderich! Don't you think I'm upset about this too? Of course I am! It completely sucks, but it isn't the end!"

"Oh Ja right" Roderich snapped, pushing past him and going into their bedroom, Gilbert followed him swiftly.

"Roderich!"

"I'm going to go to Elizaveta's for the night" He said grabbing a small bag and pulling open the chest of drawers, looking for spare clothes.

"You can't just ignore this Roderich."

"I can try" He said pushing past him again and going out the front door, slamming it on his way out.

000000000000

Elizaveta was sitting on her couch, painting her toe nails and watching Love actually. Alan Rickman's character had just bought a necklace for his secretary instead of his wife. Elizaveta clicked her tongue in distaste and took another spoonful of ice cream.

"Ugh men are disgusting" she mumbled around the spoon in her mouth. The door bell rang and she groaned, pausing the tv and pushed herself of the couch, stretching. She walked over to the door peeking through the peep hole. She smiled when she saw Roderich standing on her doorstep.

"Roderich!" she said when she opened the door and hugged her old friend. She pulled back after a moments, and tugged his arm "Come in! come in!"

Elizaveta led Roderich into the living room and sat him down on the couch, noticing his down mood. She offered him the tub of ice cream, and he uncharacteristically took the tub. Elizaveta frowned at her friend's reaction.

"Roderich what's wrong?"

The nation beside her sniffed, not looking up from the tub of ice cream.

"Gilbert and I had a fight" he muttered softly.

"Oh sweetie" she comforted pulling him into a hug. "What did he do?"

"Nothing… Per say… It's more what I did" He mumbled brokenly.

"What did you~"

"Liz can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course Roderich" She replied rubbing circles on his back "You stay here as long as you like."

A.N Okay I'm sorry this sucks really bad, I will try harder in future chapters but I have exams for the next two weeks so it might be awhile.


End file.
